


there are no happy endings here

by brightsee



Series: happy endings do exist [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, F/F, Surprise Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 16:32:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10469385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightsee/pseuds/brightsee
Summary: Exactly as it says on the box.Or, Veronica deals with Betty’s death in the only way she knows how while working through the five stages of grief, there’s a flicker of happier times, and an ending no one saw coming.





	

She gets the call in the middle of a shoot.

Veronica’s ready to tear the head off her assistant for disrupting her, especially when there’s a rule of no cell phones on set. The poor girl looks nervous, holding the phone out to Veronica telling her it’s important. The model looks agitated but doesn’t voice her complaints, instead throwing on a robe and retreating away from the lights and camera.

“I know you have a rule but Kevin has called five times already, and-”

Veronica snatches the phone out of her hand, placing her camera in it’s place. She brings the phone up to her ear, “hello?”

“I’ve been trying to reach you for half an hour,” Kevin says rushed, his tone serious and Veronica just knows this isn’t a casual call.

“I’m in the middle of a shoot. What happened?”

There’s a pause, she hears Kevin take a shaky breath. “It’s Betty.”

Veronica feels a million emotions at once; fear and panic are at the forefront. With her heart in her throat she manages to get out a few words. “What about Betty?” 

“There was an accident.”

Her legs give out and Veronica falls to the floor, knees hitting hard on the wooden flooring but her body has gone numb. She can’t feel anything. “An accident?” She croaks, tears springing to her eyes and already thinking of the worst case scenario. 

Kevin explains everything slowly for her. “We don’t know a lot of information yet. There was an accident, we think she was run off the road, and there was an explosion of some kind. Her guide was found dead on the scene but they haven’t found Betty’s body. It’s likely it got…” he doesn’t finish his sentence, can’t bring himself to say it. “They don’t think she’s missing, V.”

 _They think she’s dead,_ goes unsaid.

Betty was in Rio investigating some pretty deep stuff after getting a lead on a story. Veronica told her not to go, begged her for weeks that led to them not speaking for a week because Betty was determined. Veronica wishes now she had fought harder for her to stay.

“Why didn’t they call me first?” She questions, wondering how it’s Kevin that’s delivering this news when Betty is her _fiance_.

The line is quiet for a moment, Kevin no doubt fighting for the right words. “Her mother is still her emergency contact.”

Veronica feels her body fill with dread because if it hadn’t been for Kevin, or somebody, she never would have known about Betty. Who would have told her? Certainly not Alice, who hated that Veronica had taken her daughter away from Riverdale years ago.

“Okay.”

“Veronica?” Kevin whispers and she grips her phone a little closer.

It feels like her heart has been ripped out of her chest and the stupid tears won’t stop falling. It feels like a stupid dream. It feels like Veronica should be waking up any moment and she’ll turn over in bed and she Betty’s blonde hair cascading over her pillow. It feels like she’ll wake up to her fiance and tell her all about this crazy dream she had. It feels like none of it is real.

“I don’t-I can’t-what am I supposed to do?” She questions, mostly to herself, reaching for reality to grip onto and pull herself together. 

“You need to come home,” he tells her in a soft voice and Veronica nods.

It’s been six years since she left Riverdale, both her and Betty leaving the small town without looking back. “Can you…”

“I’ll take care of everything, you just focus on taking care of yourself. Alright?”

“Thanks, Kev.”

When she hangs up the phone Veronica wants desperately to throw it across the room, out of anger or grief, she’s not really sure. The room had somehow cleared out, a feat for the open loft-like set. Her assistant comes in, heels clacking on the hardwood, and stops when she sees Veronica sitting on the floor distraught.

That seems to wake her up. Veronica wipes away her tears, composes herself, and pushes herself to stand. “There’s been a family emergency. Call my agent, tell him to fix this mess and that I’ll be unavailable for the foreseeable future.”

Veronica strides out of the shoot with her head held high but inside she was breaking down. She grabs her purse and her camera which was all packed up and waiting for her exit, her assistant most likely eavesdropping and prepared for a quick exit. The streets of New York are busy and Veronica allows herself to get lost in the crowd, needing some time before she went home.

* * *

 

_You’re going to love New York, I promise.” She lifts Betty’s hand to her lips, placing a kiss along her knuckles._

_“It looks awfully big, Ronnie,” Betty replies, looking down on the skyscrapers and buildings below them as they prepare to land. “I’m going to get lost.”_

_Veronica laughs, “No you won’t. You’ll have the best tour guide this city has to offer.”_

_Betty raises a brow, “Oh, yeah? Who?”_

_Veronica gasps playfully, reaching out to tickle Betty’s side. That sends Betty into a fit of laughter, squirming in her seat as she tries to grab Veronicas’ wrists and pull them away from her body. Someone clears their throat, both girls pausing and looking to their right feeling like they’ve just been caught with their hand in the cookie jar. The man sitting beside Veronica gives them a hard stare, clearly annoyed._

_Betty straightens in her seat, sending a shy, apologetic smile his way. Veronica just smirks, leaning across the armrest and placing a loud kiss onto her girlfriend's cheek. Betty blushes, reaching for Veronica’s hand when the plane begins to dip and her vision remains on the city below them. Veronica studies her, the way her brows furrow while she’s in deep thought and anxiously chewing her bottom lip._

_"You really think we can do this?” Betty questions, turning back to face Veronica. “College in New York?”_

_V_ e _ronica smiles, “yeah, I really think we can.”_

_Betty nods once, gaining the assurance she needs. “Me and you, right?”_

" _B and V forever,” she agrees._

* * *

Veronica kind of just walks aimlessly through the streets for a few hours, refusing to go home. She knows the moment she steps through the front door of their apartment, assaulted by images of Betty, she’ll breakdown and it will all become real. It’s like the longer she stays out, the longer she remains in this blissfully ignorant place, where Betty isn’t really gone. 

Denial.

Yeah, Veronica’s pretty sure the five stages of grief are bullshit. She’s not in denial. She knows Betty is gone but she just can’t bring herself to admit it because if she admits it then that’s it, the truth, there’s no going back to the things the way they were before. Veronica’s not ready for that. So she continues to walk until the streetlights come on, finding herself wandering through her old haunts from High School, back when she Betty-less.

When it starts to rain Veronica decides to head back to her apartment, forgoing a cab and walking in the rain. It’s as if the universe too is weeping for the loss of Betty because Veronica knows that her light and pure beauty had an effect on the world, her world, and it’s a little darker already without it.  

Veronica’s soaking wet when she arrives home, cold sinking into her bones and she feels pleasantly numb. Her heart isn’t aching anymore and her tears have momentarily run dry. She just wants to curl up and fall asleep, forget this day ever happened, maybe when she wakes up Betty will be there.

When she unlocks her door there’s a light on in the kitchen, filtering through to the front hallway. Veronica grows hopeful, thinking maybe it’s Betty. The door slams closed and her heartbeat picks up and hope fills her as she rushes toward the light only to come to a screeching halt to find her mother in the kitchen cooking. She turns, face falling, when she finds her daughter standing there soaking wet.

“ _Mija_ ,” Hermione breathes, stepping around the island and wrapping up Veronica in a hug.

She looks over her mothers’ shoulder into the kitchen, remembering the last time Betty had occupied the space.

* * *

_“You should stay.”_  

_Betty looks over her shoulder and gives Veronica that look, the one saying ‘don’t even start’ with one brow raised and lips pursed. Veronica ducks her head knowing there’s no point in starting a fight when her girl is only home for the next few hours. She crosses the kitchen and comes to stand behind Betty, wrapping her arms around her waist and resting her chin on Betty’s shoulder._

_She watches Betty chop up vegetables for their lunch, preparing stir fry which was one of Veronica’s favourites. They settle into comfortable silence, Betty chopping up red peppers with Veronica clinging to her, the blonde used to it and easily working around her fiance. It only becomes a problem when Veronica reaches for her hand with the knife and forces her to place it on the chopping board._

_Betty turns in Veronica’s arms, leaning back against the counter, and gives Veronica her undivided attention. “May I help you?”_

_“I don’t want you to go,” Veronica pouts, pulling Betty closer so their bodies were pressed flush together._

_“You know I have to do this, baby.”_

_“I know. Doesn’t make me miss you less.”_

_Betty chuckles. “I haven’t even left yet.”_

_“Doesn’t matter, I already miss you,” she says lowly._

_Betty wraps her arms around Veronica’s shoulders, pulling her into a tight hug and places a kiss in her hair. “I love you.”_

_“I love you too,” Veronica sniffles, fighting back the tears that threaten to fall._

_“Three weeks and I’ll be home.” Betty pulls back, hands running down Veronicas arms to her hands, intertwining their fingers together._

_Veronica looks down to where their hands are joined, thumbing playing with the diamond ring on Betty’s left hand. “Promise?”_

_Betty leans in, kissing Veronica deeply. When she pulls back just an inch their noses graze, eyes locked. “I promise.”_

_Veronica watches as Betty lets go of her hand, carefully slipping off her engagement ring and placing it on Veronica’s ring finger. “Betty-”_

_“Hold onto it for me,” she says, bringing Veronica's left hand up to her lips and kisses her knuckles, just above where the ring resided. “Don’t lose it.”_

_Veronica shakes her head and laughs. “I won’t.”_

* * *

Veronica grips tightly to the silver necklace around her neck, Betty’s engagement ring in her fist. She gave up her pearls for the engagement ring necklace when Betty had left, never a fan of rings herself, she preferred the necklace and having Betty closer to her heart. Her mother holds onto her other hand and it’s a little too similar to when they arrived in Riverdale all those years ago, only this time is under different circumstances. 

It’s been a week since she’s got the call and Veronica thinks she’s come to terms with everything. Obviously, she’s in the most excruciating pain she’s ever felt, as if someone had taken her heart from her. Which, theoretically, they had. Betty was her heart, she was the most valuable thing in Veronica’s life. Without Betty...Veronica didn’t even know how to live without her.

Her mother has been by her side since, Kevin calling her just after hanging up with Veronica. She needs her mother more than anything right now and Hermione hasn’t budged, just held Veronica tight and promised her everything was going to be okay. Veronica tries to believe her but can’t find it in herself in that moment.

They’ve been in town a few days. She’s seen Kevin, Archie, Val, even Cheryl. They have all stopped by, checking on Veronica and sitting vigil. Kevin climbs into bed with her the first day Veronica shows up in Riverdale, refusing to step foot outside, and wraps her up in the biggest hug. It’s not quite comfort what she feels but it’s appreciation, and it’s something other than feeling agonizing devastation from her loss.

Archie brings her a milkshake from Pop’s the second day, double chocolate, and it sends Veronica running back to her room crying. The milkshake gets poured down the drain and Archie hugs her, trying to sooth her but not finding the right words. He leaves an hour later and she feels a little guilty, he had lost a friend, but her hurt in that moment eclipses anyone else's. It’s selfish but Veronica’s never claimed to be perfect.

When they pull up to the church Veronica’s heart lurches and thuds heavily in her chest. Her mother squeezes her hand, helping her out of the back of the car. It’s a gloomy day, dark clouds hovering overhead threatening to rain, Veronica dares the sky to open up and swallow her whole. The dark clothes, the red roses, the gloomy feeling isn’t Betty and reminds Veronica how much the Cooper family really didn’t know their daughter.

When they enter the church, Cheryl and Josie sweep up to her, Cheryl first pulling her into a tight embrace and then Josie. “How are you doing?” Josie asks, rubbing Veronica’s arm soothingly.

Veronica shrugs, looking around the church to a sea of black and unknown faces. “I’m holding it together.”

“If you need anything, you give us a call. Alright?” Cheryl adds, giving her a small smile before they’re off and moving on to the next person.

She’s greeted by Archie and Jughead, a few girls from their old cheer squad pay their condolences, an endless stream of fellow students and even a few teachers. Veronica is bombarded by well wishes that she doesn’t make it past the entrance of the church, not until the minister takes his place at the altar and everyone grows silent as they begin to take their seats.

The front row is reserved for family and she doesn’t even try to take a place amongst the Coopers, knowing Alice would never have her there despite the relationship with her daughter. Hermione pulls her into a pew ten rows back, Kevin joining them and sitting on the other side of Veronica. She’s wrapped up in her two favourite people, listening to the minister speak, and staring up at a giant picture of Betty and a wreath of red roses.

It hints Veronica all at once. There’s no casket because they never found a body, she’ll never get a proper goodbye or closure, she’ll never get to kiss those pink lips again, never get to hold Betty in her arms, will never wake up to see her smiling face. And she’s sitting near the back like she never meant anything at all, in a church that Betty never believed in, being paid respect by flowers she detested. It all just feels so fucking wrong Veronica wants to vomit.

And she needs to get out of that stuffy room right away.

Someone is singing some stupid song but she doesn’t care. Veronica shakes off her mother and Kevin, slipping out the end of the pew and to the back, not caring if any doors slam shut in her wake, she just needed to get out of there. The cold air is refreshing in a way, hitting her skin and awakening the feeling Veronica has pushed down since her arrival.

Anger.

Yeah, Veronica was so fucking mad.

Kevin would call it the second stage of grief but Veronica is just so angry that she calls it all the pent up emotions begging to escape. She gives in because it’s too much and that’s when the anger wins out. Because it’s not fair. _Life_ is not fair. She was just getting her happy ever after with the girl of her dreams and the universe decides to just take that away from her?

Veronica stomps down the front steps of the church and toward the small forest off to the side, tall trees waving in the breeze and leaves rustling. She lets out a loud scream in frustration. And another one because the first wasn’t enough. And a third. And a fourth. And when that’s not relieving the ball of anger that had settled in her chest, she crumples to the forest floor and slams her fists on the ground.  

There’s a hand on her back and she doesn’t want to see who it is but then her name is whispered and it sounds so much like Betty that she turns around so fast with hope. Her hand springs up so fast it catches the other person off guard and she falls back on her but. Veronica expects it to be Betty but instead disappointment washes over her to see Polly.

“I’m sorry,” Veronica murmurs, reaching out to pull Polly off her butt.

They both stand and Veronica can’t quite meet her eyes, a similar shade to Betty’s that it’s almost painful. Polly intertwines their fingers and leads her back to the front of the church and pushes Veronica to sit on the steps, Polly taking place beside her while she holds on tightly to Veronica’s hand.

“I’m sorry I haven’t been by to visit,” Polly says eventually.

Veronica shrugs. “I know your mother.”

Polly flinches beside her. “Yeah, I’m sorry about her.”

“Don’t be. I’ve been with Betty eight years, I’m used to it,” Veronica replies, a little harsher than necessary, but she still holds anger towards Alice that’ll never go away.

They fall into a comfortable silence, staring out onto the grass where a few geese were hanging out. Polly never lets go of her hand, her thumb rubbing across her knuckles lightly. Veronica can’t take her eyes off the geese, their life so unaffected by this tragedy.

“I hate her,” Veronica states, breaking the silence.

“I know my mother can be-”

“Not her,” She interrupts. “Betty.”

“Veronica,” Polly whispers, hurt.

“We were supposed to have forever, you know?” She questions, turning her glance sideways to Polly. “She ruined that.”

“You know she’d give anything to be here right now,” Polly tries but none of it soothes Veronica.

“Yeah, and she’d laugh at this whole set up,” she bites out. Veronica stands, turning to face Polly on the stairs. “She fucking _hates_ red roses. And who even are half these people? And there’s no casket? How are we supposed to say goodbye?”

The tears that had momentarily subsided begin again, rolling down Veronicas cheeks. She can’t help it. Polly stands and wraps her up in a tight hug. “Everything’s so fucked up,” Veronica cries into Polly’s shoulder, chest heaving as she struggles to catch her breath. “It hurts so much.”

“I know,” Polly breathes out, rubbing Veronica’s back. “There’s still so much healing to do but know that you’re family, no matter what. Betty wouldn’t want you hurting this way.”

Veronica nods, sniffing loudly as she wipes at her eyes. Polly doesn’t let her go until she stops crying, offering her a few tissues and a mirror to clean up. Then when they’re both collected, Polly takes Veronicas’ hand and walks her back into the church and they both take a seat in the front pew. She doesn’t really listen to the eulogies, except for when Polly goes up and talks about how caring and kind Betty was, talking about their childhood and what an honor it was to have Betty as a sister.

When she mentions Veronica and Betty’s relationship, the strength of it and how it was filled with so much love, well it was worth the evil eye Alice kept throwing her. It doesn’t replace the anger she feels for being left out of the planning of the funeral, nor that she wasn’t asked to speak, but it gives her a sense of peace and belonging. LIke she has a right to be there mourning.

* * *

 

 _“I don’t want to hide us anymore,” Betty says one day during lunch, catching Veronica off guard._  

_It was just the two of them, weirdly everyone else had something going on that left Betty and Veronica on their own for lunch. They’ve been dating for over a month, quietly in case it got back to Betty’s mother. It was more for her safety. Alice Cooper was unpredictable and who knew what’d she do when she found out her daughter was dating a Lodge._

_“Why?”_

_Betty reaches out across the table taking Veronica’s hands in hers. “Because I love you and I hate having to hide that. I want a real relationship, Ronnie, not just one that hides in the shadows. I wanna hold your hand in the halls, and go on real dates just the two of us, not these group dates. I want-”_

_“I want that too,” Veronica smiles, cutting her off. “But your mother…”_

_“I’ll deal with her.”_

_“It may not be that simple, Betts.”_

_Her eyes harden and brows draw together, she’s got her most serious face on. “She’s dealt with a teen pregnancy, I’m sure she can deal with her daughter being gay.”_

_Veronica pauses because yeah it sounds easy when she says it like that but coming out is anything but. “Are you sure?”_

_Betty leans back, “why are you fighting this? I’d thought you’d be happy.”_

_“I am happy, baby,” Veronica says quickly, pulling Betty back towards her, both leaning over the table between them. “I want this. I want you. I’m just worried. What if your mother kicks you out?”_

_“Like she did with Polly,” Betty finishes. “I’ll figure it out. Ronnie, I just want everyone to know that you’re mine. That we’re dating. I don’t want anyone to doubt that.”_

_Veronica smiles, “Okay, then I’m with you.”_

_“Yeah?” Betty slowly smiles, her face lighting up._

_“Yeah. Let’s make this thing real.”_

* * *

Veronica doesn’t go back to New York right away. Her mother had to leave her with Smithers and their old house, having to get back to work after two weeks off. It’s big and cold without anyone there to keep her company. So she spends every second she can outside, going to Pop’s with Archie and Jughead, shopping with Kevin and Cheryl.Her friends pull her out of her funk and make her active in hopes to cheer her up. 

Nothing works, obviously. The loss of Betty will be ingrained in her forever. The hurt and pain has taken up permanent residence in her heart, and the gaping hole Betty has left in her soul will never heal. But she’s learning to live with it. She thinks this is acceptance. She thinks she’s completed the five stages of grief.

That is until she goes to the cemetery.

Polly lets her know when the gravestone is finally installed. Veronica wasn’t in Betty’s will, she died too young to really even have a will, so all the money in her savings account goes towards the stupid stone marker. Veronica doesn’t tell anyone they were saving that money to have a baby one day, something they had already been planning for a year. It doesn’t feel right sharing that to anyone, so she keeps it to herself.

The gravestone is hideous. This mixture of red and grey. It says her name, the year of her birth and death, and finally the bottom reads “beloved daughter and friend”. Veronica could have done much better, chosen a spot under a tree that overlooked the river off the edge of the graveyard. Would have picked a nicer colour and a better description. It fucking hits her like a pile of rocks in her gut.

Her hands runs over her name, the year she was born and then the year she died. Dead at twenty-four. So damn young that she never really got her feet under her, to start her life. Betty was destined for great things, to be an award winning journalist, to be a mother and wife. She was robbed of all that.

Veronica sits down on the wet grass. Not dirt, because again there was no casket to be buried. Her eyes travel to the stones beside Betty’s, those people got to live out their lives, live until the ripe age of ninety or eighty-six. There Betty sits between them, dead at twenty-four.

“Why?” Veronica looks up, asking the sky, to a God she doesn’t quite believe in. “Why would you take her?”

Her fists curl up tightly, nails digging into her palms adopting a habit Betty had long since gotten over. She feels the urge to break skin. “Why would you take someone so young? You could have let her live!” She continues, eyes wild as her gaze floats between the headstone, the sky, the tree in the distance, settling back on Betty’s name.

“Fuck,” she whispers. “I should have stopped you, Betts. I had a feeling something was going to happen. I should have fought for you to stay. You were mad as hell, would have ignored me for weeks, but I should have fought harder. You should have listened to me.”

“We could have had everything,” She continues. “A baby. Maybe two. A girl and a boy. You know, a girl with your lips and eyes and so beautifully kind. Maybe a boy with my nose and dark hair, a little wild but we’d love him regardless. We could have had it all, baby.”

A tear slowly leaks out of the corner of her eye, Veronica wiping it away with the back of her hand. She didn’t want to cry in front of Betty, she wanted to appear strong and show her how well she was doing. That was all shot to hell. But she tries. Veronica stays there for an hour, sitting with Betty in silence before pushing herself up to stand.

Veronica kisses her two fingers and then places her fingers on the top of the gravestone. “Love you, Betts,” she says before turning her back on the hideous headstone and walks out of the graveyard.

She goes straight to the bar and gets drunk. Kevin finds her hours later, tear tracks staining her cheeks, eyes red, and lip chewed up. He drives her home and she looks at him and asks, “Why me?”

Kevin doesn’t have an answer for that.

Later, he’ll nurse her back from a nasty hangover and mention she’s in the bargaining stage of grief. Veronica thinks that’s bullshit.

* * *

  _We’re going out to celebrate!” Veronica demands, trying to pull Betty off the couch._

_The blonde looks up at her girlfriend, scrunching her nose up. “Why?”_

_“Because you got the job, silly!”_

_Betty allows herself to pulled up to stand, rolling her eyes. “It’s just a job, Ronnie. I’ve had jobs before.”_

_“It’s your first real, big girl job!” She exclaims, dragging Betty through their tiny apartment to the front door, throwing a coat at Betty. “Humour me, please?”_

_Betty looks at the coat Veronica has shoved into her hands and slowly smiles. “Okay. One drink though.”_

_Veronica smirks, jumping up and down with excitement, pulling Betty out the door. One drink turns into two drinks, which turns into a round of celebratory shots, which then turns into a third drink during a game of pool. They get another round of shots when Veronica kicks Betty’s ass in two games of pool. By the time of closing, Veronica and Betty are stumbling into a cab drunk._

_Betty has always been a happy drunk. Veronica is a horny drunk. So when they slide into the cab and rattle off their address, Veronicas’ lips are glued to Betty’s neck and her hand slowly sneaking up the inside of her thigh. Betty moans lowly, gripping Veronica’s hand to stop it from climbing further._

_“Baby,” Veronica pouts, pulling away from Betty’s neck and giving her the best puppy dog expression she can muster._

_“Ronnie…” She trails off because Veronica has begun to nibble her ear lobe, moving to the shell of her ear and dragging her lips down her neck to nip at her collarbone._

_Betty’s nails dig into Veronica’s wrist before she lets go completely and begins to dig her nails into the leather seat beneath her. When Betty spreads her legs, Veronica takes that as an invitation and slides her hand further up her thigh. She’s thankful Betty’s had been wearing a sundress when Veronica dragged her out because that gives her easy access._

_“I’m so proud of you, baby,” Veronica whispers into Betty’s ear, placing a wet kiss on her cheek. Her hand reaches up and turns Betty’s face towards her, cheeks bright red, and kisses her. Betty resists for a moment, probably not wanting to give this cab driver a show, but gives in when Veronica runs her tongue over her bottom lip, begging for entrance._

_Veronica’s fingers are at the edge of Betty’s panties and she teases her girl a little, thumb running along the elastic. Betty groans, rolling her hips to get Veronicas’ hand to move. She pulls away from Veronica’s lips, “stop teasing.”_

_Veronica rests her lips beside Betty’s ear. “You want me to fuck you in the back of this cab?”_

_Betty’s eyes widen and pushes Veronica away. “No, I do not!”_

_Veronica pulls her hands out of Betty’s panties and smirks, “alright. Save it for the bedroom, I got it.”_

_Betty’s head falls back against the headrest, clearly at a loss for what to do. Veronicas’ just a smug bastard for teasing her girlfriend up so much she was willing to have sex in a cab. The cabbie grunts their arrival and Betty practically throws the money at him before tugging Veronica out of the cab and up the stairs to their building._

_Veronica goes down on Betty the moment they close the door to their apartment. They fuck their way through the apartment before landing in bed together, a mess of limbs, passing out on top of the covers. When they wake up in the morning with the worst hangovers, Betty orders chinese and they eat in bed while watching reruns of The Office._

_It’s mid afternoon and they haven’t left the bed all day. Veronica is mumbling along with the scene on the television, Betty looking over at her with this happy smile on her lips. “I love you,” she says out of nowhere._

_Veronica pauses, turns her head to look down at Betty and sinks down into the bed. SHe places a kiss on her nose. “I love you too, Betts.”_

_That night was the calm before the storm because Betty gets swept up in her new job and Veronica starts picking up important clients, photographing for popular magazines. Veronica will think back on that night fondly, replaying it over and over again. The way Betty looked, smelt, the way she said “I love you”, the real beginning of the rest of their life._

* * *

When Veronica returns back to New York a month after Betty’s death, she’s left with the apartment as she left it. There were reminders of Betty everywhere and she didn’t know whether to be happy about that or not. There was the pit of despair she felt every time she saw their engagement photo on Betty’s bedside table. Veronica had knocked the frame off out of anger that first night alone. 

The reminders are still everywhere.

Betty’s shampoo remains untouched in the shower. She loved the smell of lavender while Veronica was more a fan of coconut. The note she left Veronica the afternoon she left for Brazil still hung on the fridge. Her almond milk that she loved remained in the fridge, spoiled and rotten but Veronica unwilling to throw it out. Her favourite coffee sitting on the counter next to Veronica’s tea. Pictures of Betty line the walls of the apartment and it’s all too much for Veronica so she shuts herself into her bedroom.

She doesn’t think she can even manage getting out of bed most days. It’s too hard. She knows she’s supposed to get back to real life, to move on and live her life again, for Betty. But she just can’t. She can’t eat. She can’t sleep. She can’t get out of bed. She can’t move on and she doesn’t really want to.

Her mother drops by once a day after work and makes Veronica eat. She doesn’t force her out of bed, just climbs in there with her and holds her close and lets Veronica cry. All the pain she had felt before has turned into this overwhelming sadness. Depression, Kevin tells her, the fourth stage of grief. She doesn't even have the energy to fight him on it anymore.

Hermione holds Veronica close and lets her cry for the second week in a row before she can’t take it any longer. “ _Bebita_ ,” Hermione whispers, brushing Veronica’s hair out of her face. “This needs to stop.”

“Mami” She manages between the sobs, clinging to her mother like her life depends on it. “It hurts so much.”

Her mother lets her cry and holds her just as tight. When Veronica calms down, she’s forced to eat the take out that Hermione brought by. Then she’s forced into a shower, her mother helping her out of bed and more or less shoving her into cleaning up a little bit. When she’s clean and refreshed, a new pair of pajamas on, Hermione sits her down.

“You need to talk to someone, mija.”

“Mom-”

Her mother reaches across the bed and holds Veronica’s hands tightly, forcing her to meet her eyes. “No more of this. You need to see a therapist and manage your grief. You need to live your life. For Betty.”

“I can’t,” she argues, a pathetic attempt really.

“You can and you will,” her mother replies. “I’ve already set you up an appointment. No more spending days in this bed, it’s unhealthy. Take care of yourself, I hate seeing you like this.”

Veronica looks up into her mothers’ eyes, so honest and loving but there’s pain lingering as well. She gives in because she doesn’t mean to hurt her mother. She’ll do it for both of them. “Okay, I’ll go.”

“Thank you, mi amor.”

“I love you, mami.”

Veronica is pulled into her mother’s arms, being squeeze tightly. Her mother places a kiss to the top of her head, “I love you too.”

* * *

_Veronica’s not exactly sure when she fell in love with Betty Cooper. They’ve been friends for a few months now, and it honestly feels like fate has thrown them together. Veronica can’t remember what her life was like before meeting Betty Cooper and she can’t imagine a life without her either. But it’s like one day she sees Betty laughing at something Archie has said and it clicks for Veronica, she loves this girl._  

_It’s so effortless and easy to love Betty._

_Veronica doesn’t tell her, could never fathom telling her and end up losing their friendship. Their friendship is worth more to her than anything, so she keeps her feelings hidden and continues to do anything for Betty. Cheryl seems to notice, the girl never misses anything, especially when it comes to the River Vixens._

_She pulls Veronica aside during a water break one practice, hand wrapped tightly around her upper arm and pulling her away from everyone. Veronica stares at where she’s gripping her arm, “let go of me!”_

_Cheryl drops her arm like it’s burned her and folds her arms across her chest. “You need to tell her how you feel.”_

_Veronica doesn’t even question how Cheryl figured it out. “Why?”_

_“Because you staring at her all googly-eyed everytime she passes you during a cheer is not going to get us to Nationals,” Cheryl argues._

_“I’m not staring at her googly-eyed,” Veronica tries. Cheryl doesn’t buy it._

_The redhead rolls her eyes. “Tell her or you’re off the squad.”_

_“What the fuck! You can’t do that!”_

_“You’re distracted and if you’re too busy watching Betty and miss your cue and a girl is injured because of it, then it’s my ass on the line. I will not have any of that on my team.”_

_Veronica huffs, “I’m not telling her.”_

_“You might want to rethink that,” Cheryl threatens before walking off._

_Veronica is left staring after her, frustrated and annoyed._

_While walking home after practice Betty asks her about what happened with Cheryl. Veronica shrugs, trying to play it off like it’s nothing. “Just Cheryl being Cheryl.”_

_Betty stops, hand holding onto Veronica's to stop her from continuing down the street. She looks at Veronica, pleading for her to be honest. “V, just tell me.”_

_“It’s nothing,” she says, shaking Betty off her._

_“It obviously wasn’t nothing, Veronica. I saw the way you and Cheryl were talking, it was like you wanted to claw her eyes out.”_

_“Just drop it, Betty.”_

_“I won’t drop it!” She’s growing frustrated, hands balling up into tight fists. “Just tell me!”_

_Now Veronica is angry because why won’t she just let it go? “You want to know?” She asks, shouting now. Betty nods furiously. “It’s because I fucking love you okay? Cheryl says I tell you or I’m off the squad. She doesn’t want any distractions and apparently you’re my distraction!”_

_Veronica’s breathing hard and realization washes over her. She curses and turns on Betty, replaying exactly what she just said over again. Did she really just yell that she loved Betty Cooper in the middle of the street?_

_Betty places her hand on Veronica’s arm, forcing her to turn around slowly. Veronica can’t meet her eyes, instead choosing to look down at her white tennis shoes. “You love me?” Betty questions, voice soft._

_Veronica shrugs._

_“You’re in love with me?” She clarifies._

_“Yeah,” Veronica answers, looking up and meeting Betty’s blue gaze, tears in her eyes. “Why are you crying?”_

_“Because I love you too,” She breathes out. “I’m in love with you.”_

_Veronica kind of just stares at her with her mouth hanging open. “You what?”_

_Betty lets out a watery laugh. “I’m in love with you, Veronica Lodge.”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“Yeah,” Betty nods, hands running down her arms and fingers interlocking with Veronicas. “May I kiss you now?”_

_“Fuck yeah,” Veronica says, closing the distance between them, lips meeting._

_Veronica was right. Loving Betty was easy and kissing Betty was even easier. Veronica vows in that moment she’s never letting go of this girl. B and V forever, or whatever that stupid saying was._

* * *

**One year later**

“Are you sure you want to go to Brazil, mija?” Her mother questions, folding Veronica’s clothes and placing them into the suitcase laid open on the bed.

Veronica shrugs, not really looking forward to the trip but it’s for work so she’s putting any ill feelings aside. “I have to go.” 

“You don’t have to.”

She rolls her eyes. “I know but it’s for work and I’m kinda excited for this shoot.”

Her mother walks around the bed, hand cupping her cheek. “Be careful.”

“I will, mami,” she smiles, kissing her mother’s cheek.

Veronica is nervous for the trip but also excited. She’s been in therapy for the past eleven months and has come to accept that Betty was gone. The pain still lingers but each day is a little easier. She still thinks Kevins stages of grief are bullshit but she’s happier that she’s on the other side now, she survived, and she’s building a life that Betty would be proud of.

So she goes to Brazil and shoots the beautiful models and spends time on the beach, getting a tan. She was able to fit in a little vacation time after all the work was done, and spends every waking moment on the beach and in the ocean. She sends pictures to Kevin, her mother, even Cheryl, of how happy she looks and feels.

The trip feels like a breath of fresh air.

Veronica ignores the part of her that’s clawing to be free, the overwhelming sadness because this was where Betty died. Not the beach. But the city and the area. She doesn’t know exactly where she died so it makes it easier to refrain from seeking it out. Instead, Veronica focuses on the happiness and all the sun she’s getting.

It’s been months since she’s found that happiness, working with her therapist to find inner peace. A week in Rio and Veronica feels that inner peace she’s found is messing with her. Seriously. She keeps seeing Betty pop up, like a ghost, and is gone just a moment later after she blinks. Veronica knows some people during their grief will still see their loved one in faces on strangers, but that’s never happened to her.

Until it does.

Veronica is at the market looking for fresh fruit when she sees a blonde in her peripheral vision. She’s quick to turn, tracking that blonde hair through the crowd. Veronica knows she’s partly crazy when she pushes through the crowd and runs after that blonde head. There’s just something so familiar about those those blonde waves.

When the woman steps out onto the slightly less busy street, Veronica swears she knows those legs. Though tanner now, just the shape of them seem familiar, she’s spent years running her hands along those toned thighs. Her eyes run over every inch of that body, her backside, her hands, her arms, the way her hair bounces as she walks. It’s all too familiar.  

She follows this woman, her heart in her throat. She studies her figure, so familiar but different. Veronica gets close enough that she’s able to look for the scar along the back of her arm, a jagged line that had six stitches. An injury from when she was seven and had fallen out of Jugheads’ treehouse, her arm catching on a loose nail.

Veronica is practically stalking this woman but when she swings her arm back and Veronica catches sight of that scar she knows it’s Betty. And that fact stops her in her tracks. She’d been so caught up in finding out if this woman really was Betty that she hadn’t thought of the repercussions. Betty was supposed to be dead.

 _But they never found her body_ , rings through her head.

Veronica chases after the woman, following her down an alley, running until she’s an arm's length away. Veronica reaches out, grabs her hand and pulls her to a stop. The woman spins around, outraged and ready to spring. Veronicas’ world just stops when she locks eyes with Betty. Her hands reaches up to where the engagement ring still hangs around her neck.

“Betty,” she whispers, Veronica filling with hope and so many possibilities. Only it all comes crashing down moments later.  

_“Who the hell is Betty?”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> oops, my finger slipped. leave in the comments how much you hate me.


End file.
